wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Quillstar sat down, in front of her, Fireblaze, the young new warrior sat a squirrel down, trying to please the leader with his hunting When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze leaped in the air and fell awkwardly n the ground looking at the leaders face User:Runningfireclawheart Quillstar grimly shook her head. will he ever learn? "What kind of warrior are you?" she snarled. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Anger burned in the blood of the feisty warrior. "A better one then you could dream of being!" He snapped. Then,saw his mistake. And ducked down. User:Runningfireclawheart Fury blazed throug her. "How dare you speak to your leader that way!" Quillstar almost lunghed at his face but forced herself not to. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you to speak to me that way?" He meowed. User:Runningfireclawheart Quillstar began to tense but the bushes parted and they're deputy, Fernstorm padded out he looked at them both. "At each others throats again are you?" he meowed in a mellow voice. "Quillstar Hollydove caught you a vole, go eat it and calm down." Quillstar padded away. Fernstorm turned to Fireblaze. "A nag isn't she?" he asked the orange tom. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze gave a purr. "You have no idea!" He said. User:Runningfireclawheart Fernstorm purred. "But don't push her too hard now, she's an old leader and a good one." Fernstorm told him calmly. Then swished his tail. "But we can have our fun teasing her, as I enjoy annoying her." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze felt strange asking the question he was about to bring up. "Which life is she on?" He asked. User:Runningfireclawheart Fernstorm shook his head. "I trust you to keep it a secret but the medicine cat is the only one who knows. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw ran through the forest she stopped when she saw Fernstorm and Fireblaze. "Hi!" she mewed and ran to them Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 22:23, October 12, 2015 (UTC) The young warrior saw the other cat. "Hello Tanglepaw! How are you?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm great!" she purred, flecking her tail and pouncing on a leaf. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The warrior purred. "Come on, want to go huntering?" Fireblaze asked. WOLFBLAZE 11:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" she ran off into the forest. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 13:22, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft walked into camp, she was hungry, as well as skinny. Where had she been? ~Hollytuft Quillstar padded into camp, flecking her tail madly. "Attack!" a cat screeched and when she turned around a cat bit into her throat and other ran around her, she fell out of the jaws and was limp. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:39, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw ran over to her leader. "Are you okay?" she asked. Quillstar didn't reply, blood welled from her throat. ----- "Shadowpaw look out!" Viperclaw yowled as a huge tabby came for the she-cat.Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw whipped around and battled the tom watching out for Quillstar's body. Tanglepaw heard yowls and ran for camp. She saw Shadowpaw fighting a huge tom, she leaped at her side and battled with her. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw and Tanglepaw eventually threw the tom off. Doveclaw pointed with his muzzle. "Go long Viperclaw!" he yowled to his brother as he pointed out a wounded she-cat, Viperclaw tackled him. It was a gray speckled she-cat. "What is Wolfstar's most loyal warrior doing here?" Viperclaw asked her. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:24, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart sat in camp, grooming her fur and gazing up at the bright blue sky. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:31, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur cleaned the Medicine den ------ "I'm not part of stupid RockClan anymore!" the she-cat spat. "Oh? why not? Talonfang." Viperclaw asked claws to her throat. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:36, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart blinked blankly, and raced over Talonfang and Viperclaw. "Whoa, what's going on here?!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw lashed his tail. "This rat-terd killed Quillstar!" he snarled claws sank in Talonfang's throat. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw raced over to the cats gathered around Talonfang. (Rat TERD XDDD) Cynderheart's eyes went round with confusion, and leaped onto Viperclaw and threw him off. "Woah, woah, stop! Just because she killed Quillstar doesn't mean you need to kill her! You'd be just as bad as her, and besides, avenging her isn't going to bring her back." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang got to her paws. "Thank you very much." ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:44, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart took a long and heavy breath. "You're welcome, but don't think I'm saving you out of pity." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:46, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she turned to Tanglepaw and whispered in her ear. "Meet me at the border tonight." and turned and left. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart let out a low growl and sighed, gazing crossly at Viperclaw. "What in StarClan was that!?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "An annoying killer that's what." Viperclaw spat. ---- "Calm down." Doveclaw meowed licking Viperclaw's ear, his brothers pelt burned like fire. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Well," Cynderheart began, lifting a paw. "From what I just saw, if I hadn't stopped you, you'd be no better than her," She meowed crossly, cocking her head to the side. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "At lest I would have killed her for a reason." Viperclaw growled. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "There's no ''reason ''that anyone should be getting killed," She snapped back, her tail-tip twitching with annoyance. "I know you're upset about Quillstar's death, and I am too, but killing her killer doesn't make you any better." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 23:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't know the truth about her." Viperclaw meowed. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 00:04, October 25, 2015 (UTC) "I don't need to," Cynderheart growled, lowering her head. "But luckily for you, I saved your tail from getting blood on your own claws." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 00:06, October 25, 2015 (UTC) "I don't care if I got blood on my claws..." Viperclaw growled and sulked over to Quillstar and picked her up and headed for camp. ----- Tanglepaw shifted uneasily. What did Talonfang want from her? ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 00:09, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart sighed, and padded after Viperclaw back to camp. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 01:03, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw followed tail and head low. ----- Fernstorm padded into camp, he saw Quillstar's body. "What happened?" he asked. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '''' 01:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Archives